


Heart Sings

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam kisses Cas duringPeace of Mindthen panics about the next step.





	Heart Sings

**Author's Note:**

> That damn [gag reel](https://vimeo.com/358741568) again!

When he snapped out of it and leaned down to kiss the angel, Sam didn’t realize his impulse control was gone in that moment. Castiel stared at him in confusion for a few seconds, his eyes widened, before the two of them realized they needed to stop the bad guy - which they did - and then didn’t mention the kiss on the way home. Needless to say, it was one of the most awkward car rides of their lives.

Dean, of course, picked up on it, and said something to his brother after Sam’s confession about the dead hunters from the apocalypse world. “What’s going on between you and Cas? You could cut the tension with a knife - he fled like a bat out of hell as soon as he could.” 

Sam cringed. “Nothing!” he tried but of course, his older brother didn’t fall for it. He winced then sighed. “I snapped out of the brainwashing and kissed him,” he admitted.

Dean grinned and fist pumped, which resulted in Sam giving him a bitchface. “What? I’ve known for a while that you two are head over heels in love with each other - I’m just glad this lowered your defenses enough to finally go for it. Which you should do, by the way. Stop fucking wasting time.” He clapped Sam on the shoulder and pushed him towards the direction of Cas’ bedroom.

Sam glared at him but tentatively knocked on Cas’ door. “Yes?” he called.

“It’s Sam. Can I come in?” 

Cas hesitated for a second but then nodded before realizing the hunter couldn’t see him. “Of course.” He waited with baited breath as Sam entered his room, terrified of where this conversation was going to lead. He didn’t know how he’d react if Sam told him their kiss was a mistake and they should continue to stay friends. But he was also panicking about what it meant for their relationship if Sam wanted more. He’d be in love with him for such a long time and afraid to admit it.

Sam gingerly smiled at him. “How are you?” he asked and immediately wanted to hit something. That’s what he led with?

“I’m fine. How are you? Have you recovered sufficiently enough from the brainwashing?”

Sam nodded. “I have - thank you for snapping me out of it.” He blushed, remembering again what transpired afterwards.

The blush didn’t escape Cas’ notice and it gave him some hope. “Did you need anything, Sam? Can I help you with something?” Was he stalling? Why? He desperately needed an answer.

Sam nodded. “Can I sit?” he questioned. Why was he even asking? He never did.

“Of course.” Cas waited expectantly and grinned again when the hunter sat down on the bed next to them.

Of course it wasn’t easy - the two of them sat in awkward silence for at least five minutes, afraid of what could come next.

Sam finally decided to break the tension and say something. “Fuck it, let’s go ahead and do it. I kissed you.”

“You did,” Cas answered. “Did you mean to?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose in that moment - I wasn’t thinking clearly - but I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.” Sam needed to say one more thing but first, he had to work up to it. Plus, he still didn’t know how Cas felt. What he said next would make or break them.

Cas held out his hand and smiled silently to himself when Sam grabbed it. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time too, Sam. And I’m so grateful you did - it caught me off guard but was very nice.” He didn’t want to tell Sam that he loved him out of fear of rejection even though that was clearly not where this conversation was heading. But he couldn’t get out of his head enough to say those three special words.

Sam picked up Cas’ hand and kissed it. “I’m in love with you.”

“That’s fantastic since I love you too. I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Cas told him, a grin lighting up his face.

Sam’s heart sung and he surged forward to kiss the angel again. “You have no idea how happy you’ve just made me, Cas.”

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me,” Cas corrected when they pulled apart.

Dean waited expectantly for the two of them to return but they didn’t come out of Cas’ room for hours - which simultaneously made him proud, thrilled, and disgusted. 

Sam and Cas had waited a long time for this moment and each had never thought it would happen so they had a lot to make up for and a bright - but terrifying - future ahead of them. Shit could never be easy for Team Free Will (not that they ever expected things to go their way). But all of them would come out the other side stronger and ready to kick ass.


End file.
